tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Spikewitwicky/March 4, 2017 - Spike's Journal Entry
I haven't written in awhile because I left my journal on Earth. And even if I brought it, I don't know if I would have had the time to write. For posterity's sake - or more realistically, for whoever reads this - here's what happened. I've written a few passages about A3 entrusting the key to the plasma energy chamber to me. I knew this was sort of a 'break glass in case of emergency' condition about exactly when to summon it. And after all of the horrible flooding on Cybertron, and after hearing from a few Autobots about the plasma energy chamber being the only thing that could save Cybertron, I summoned it. And after a few close calls in Autobot City, I was on my way. I worked with Dust Devil, Encore, and this Autobot I've never met before - Zetar. Zetar's like that one annoying person in the shop. The one who whenever he is asked about something, he says "I don't know, I thought that was your job." He also couldn't lead drunk college students to free food and booze. He looks sort of like a cross between a walking drill and one of those self-serve soft ice cream machines at a 7-11. Still, all what I wrote about him, you still want to have him by your side, because what he does well, he does REALLY well. In this case, it was drilling down to the Plasma Energy Chamber with Megatron at our tails. The trip down was typical. having to stop a few times for injuries. But finally, I was brought to the chamber. Apparently, if any Transformer enters the chamber, it's certain death, hence, the role of an organic like me. It was...beyond description. Both beautiful and terrifying. After a few minutes of trying to figure out the schematics of the room, I placed the key in its rightful place, and all of a sudden, I saw a huge torrent of energy engulf Cybertron. I even got zapped with said energy stream, knocking me out briefly. When we got to the surface, we found out the Constructicons had developed a few massive reactors to 'propel' Cybertron into orbiting a nearby sun. I can't believe I'm writing this, but I SAW a sunrise on Cybertron. It's been a war-torn wreck for more than 5 million years. And now, seeing actual sunlight shine a light into all of the devastation, it was almost too overwhelming to see. I've seen the ruins, but for all my life, I've only seen them in the dark - or under artifical light. Dusty, Zetar, Encore and I went down to see about the reactors the Constructions were controlling. And that's where the Constructicons pretty much gave the Autobots the ultimate "Catch-22" - only it really wasn't a "Catch-22" if I were to actually run that definition by Buster. Anyway - if the Autobots interfered, they would alter the engines to either take the planet directly into the sun, or fling it out of orbit. So, now, Cybertron has sort of entered this weird Cold War-like era of peace by way of "mutually assured destruction." I think I great closer to Dusty during this trip. I'm home now. I talked to dad last night. Megan seems like she grew a size since I last saw her. And I keep hearing about Cybertron entering a new "golden age." So, why don't I feel better? I mean, I'm relieved that Cybertron may now have a future, but I'm nowhere as elated as others. Maybe it's because I may not understand the ramifications. Scratch that - I most likely do not understand the ramifications. Maybe I've been through so much shit that it has yet to really "sink in." Maybe it's because my vision of a "golden age" involved the Decepticons unconditionally surrendering instead of having them determine the conditions of the peace. And maybe it's because I treated this just as some "story" - where the "perfect" ending was that once I activated the plasma energy chamber, Alpha Trion emerged, thanked me, and helped usher in a new era of peace. But that didn't happen. Alpha Trion didn't appear - which...perhaps blew away my last remaining vestige of hope that he was just in a coma - waiting for an energy source to reactivate him. But no...it turns out that he is really dead. Without A3's guidance, I also don't know if I did the right thing. I still think this plasma energy chamber key thing was supposed to be a "break glass in case of emergency" move. And despite all of the awful floods of dead energon, maybe that wasn't the "emergency" that I should have summoned the key for. Maybe there's something far worse, a threat so horrible that it makes these floods look like nothing - and when that threat comes, we've already employed the plasma energy key, leaving nothing else to combat that threat. A threat we don't even know about. I sort of feel like I was given the chance to go back in time and prevent a tragedy, and I chose to prevent a massive hurricane when I should have used that opportunity to prevent World War II. Only time will tell about whether or not I did the right thing. For now, the Autobots seem to be celebrating. I'll restate, I celebrate with them. I never thought I'd see this day. But the whole..BIGNESS of this entire episode hasn't settled. If I dwell on this and all of the "what if" scenarios, I'm going to go crazy, and probably piss off my family. So, I'm going to just continue on. Red Alert needs repairing. That's as good of a place as any to start a new day. Category:Blog posts